le plus grand secret de Severus Snape
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Une dispute, un secret, une famille ... il est parfois des maux qui valent le coup d'être subis. Re-publication. Couple mystère sauf pour ceux et celles qui l'ont déjà lu.
1. Chapter 1

Le plus grand Secret de Severus Snape

Prologue

- ÇA SUFFIT SALE PETIT MORVEUX ! VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER ÇA !

- N'ESSAYEZ MEME PAS DE M'APPROCHER SALE CONARD VISQUEUX !

Toute la grande salle assistait à ce nouvel esclandre et personne n'osait s'approcher pour essayer de les séparer. Dumbledore étant absent, personne n'avait plus d'autorité sur eux. Ils continuaient donc de se battre comme des chiffonniers a coup de sort ou de poing. Les Gryffondors encourageaient leur leader à grand cri, tandis que les Serpentards encourageait leur directeur de maison a coup de sorts.

Bientôt, le professeur MacGonagal en eut assez et les envoya d'un coup de baguette dans les appartements du maître des potions. Il était grandement temps qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse.

- Retournez a vos place, il n'y a plus rien a voir. Et que je ne surprenne aucun membre des deux maisons incriminé en train de se taper dessus ou vous serez renvoyer de Poudlard sans préavis ! C'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Mais aucun des membres de Serpentard et de Gryffondors n'avaient la moindre intention de suivre les ordres de la directrice adjointe. Il leur suffirait simplement d'être prudent…

Dans les appartements de Severus, la bagarre avait tourné au pugilat. Harry et lui se battaient avec toute la rage accumulée au cours de ces sept années de haine et de désespoir. Ils extériorisaient enfin leur peine et leur douleur, leurs sentiments enfouis au fond d'eux depuis des années…

Harry avait la vue brouillé par les larmes et le sang qui coulait de son front mais il continuait a frapper. Severus lui aussi avait la vue brouillé par la rage, et le sang maculait son tapis mais il continuait a frapper ce jeune homme. Et puis, ils finirent par se fatiguer et s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que Severus se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans ses appartements. La panique s'empara soudainement de lui. Il ne fallait pas que Harry regarde autours de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit… Trop tard.

Harry s'était levé et regardait, médusé, la centaine de photo qui tapissait les murs. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge, et son cœur battait la chamade. Comment était ce possible… Pourquoi ? Son monde volait soudain en éclat… Severus était effondré. Après 17 années pendant lesquelles il avait réussi a caché ce secret, il avait finalement découvert la vérité… Les explications allaient être longues… très longue…

- Potter…

- Mais…mais… c'est… c'est…

- Potter …

- C'est mon père…

Severus soupira. Bien sur que c'était son père. Tout ses appartements étaient entièrement tapissé de photo de James et de …

- C'est mon père… et sur celle la… dans ses bras… c'est… c'est …

- C'est moi Harry, c'est moi.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces dizaines de photo. Sur chacune d'elle il voyait son père avec un immense sourire aux lèvres tenant contre lui, un Severus Snape plus jeune avec un sourire radieux. Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Mais qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Où était sa mère ? Que faisait Snape dans les bras de son père ? Pourquoi avait il tout les deux un sourire si plein d'amour alors qu'ils étaient sensé se détester ?

A nouveau Severus soupira.

- Asseyez vous Potter, je vais tout vos expliquer.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry trouva quand même la force de se traîner jusqu'au fauteuil et de s'asseoir. Mais pas de rester éveillé. Il s'endormit au moment ou sa tête toucha le dossier du fauteuil.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Combien de fois avait il vu James s'endormir ainsi sur les fauteuil de la tour Gryffondor, combien de fois l'avait il vu s'abandonner au sommeil dans ses bras. Il prit Harry dans les bras et l'amena dans sa chambre ou il le coucha. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et le regarda dormir comme il l'aurait fait pour James et pour…

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Le plus grand secret de Severus Snape**

Chapitre 1

_Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il s'assit dans son lit et grimaça. Il a avait des courbatures partout. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à être ne colère contre lui… Lui qui dormait encore profondément a coté de lui. Il le regarda et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son être. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait._

_Severus aimait beaucoup le regarder dormir et plus encore quand ils étaient dans son lit, dans les cachots des Serpentards. Il aimait le voir s'abandonner dans ses bras, confiant et aimant. Il lui caressa la joue, et il le sentit bouger._

Quelqu'un le secouait doucement. Il se réveilla brusquement. Il était un peu déboussolé. Il lui fallut quelque seconde avant de comprendre ou il se trouvait et il ne pu empêcher une larme de couler sur ses joues pales.

Harry regardait son professeur se réveiller et il fut plus que surpris de le voir pleurer et devant lui qui plus est. Jamais Severus Snape ne lui avait montré le moindre signe de faiblesse, jamais il ne lui avait montré une autre émotion que la colère ou la haine. Et ce matin la, il lui montrait sa souffrance, ses larmes même. Harry était perdu.

-Professeur ?

Severus sursauta et releva les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, un léger choc se produisait dans son cœur. Les regret et les remord remontèrent dans sa gorge et il eut la nausée.

-Que voulez vous Potter ?

Le ton était las, brisé, fatigué.

-Je… heu… je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe.

-Je m'en doute.

Il soupira a nouveau.

-C'est une très longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Justement non. Vous avez cours aujourd'hui et moi aussi. Venez samedi soir dans mon bureau, nous pourrons discuter.

-Mais…

-Non Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas me battre avec vous… Je suis épuisé.

-Très bien…

Un peu déçu, Harry se prépara néanmoins a sortir. Quand il fut sur la pas de la porte il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Au revoir Professeur.

-Oui, au revoir Harry.

L'adolescent ferma doucement la porte sans se rendre compte que son enseignant avait utilisé son prénom. Severus se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit a pleurer doucement.

-James… aide moi je t'en supplie…

Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer et de subir les remontrance de Hermione ou les sarcasme de Ron si jamais il venait a apprendre ou il avait passé la nuit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se changer et prendre ses affaires pour la journée. Quand il arriva près du tableau de la grosse dame, il entendit des chuchotements. Curieux de nature, il se fit tout petit et glissa un regard vers les deux silhouettes. Il en tomba presque à la renverse. Devant lui, sans aucune pudeur ni aucune gène, son meilleur ami embrassait amoureusement son meilleur ennemi. Draco enlaçait tendrement Ron et caressait ses cheveux roux pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Ron souriait de toutes ses dents. Derrière Harry, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais apparemment, aucun des deux tourtereaux ne les avait entendu.

Sur un coup de tête, Harry décida de protéger leur secret, au moins jusqu'à e que Ron lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait. Il fit alors beaucoup de bruit et quand il apparut devant le tableau, Ron était tout seul, les joues encore un peu rouge. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit les pieds de Draco dépasser d'une tenture.

-Hey Ron…

-Harry ? Mais où tu étais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu cette nuit ! Tu as découché ?

-Heu, c'est une longue histoire… Viens, je vais te raconter.

-Heu… Là, maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant. Tu verras ton amoureux plus tard.

Rien que pour sa tête, Harry su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il éclata de rire et entraîna Ron dans leur dortoir avec un clin d'œil pour le serpentard.

Ron était estomaqué. Hermione, qui les avait rejoint quand elle les avait vu traverser le tableau de la grosse dame, n'était pas en meilleur état.

-Attend que je comprenne bien, souffla Ron, Snape a des photos de ton père partout dans son salon ?

-Oui et pas que dans le salon. Il y en a dans sa chambre à coucher aussi.

-Dans sa chambre ! Oulala, trop d'information pour moi la… marmonna Ron

-Mais, commença Hermione, comment as-tu vu sa chambre à coucher.

-Décidément rien ne t'échappe a toi…

-Non, alors ?

-Je… j'ai dormi chez lui cette nuit.

-QUOI ?

-Chut… c'est bon, c'est pas non plus une catastrophe…

-Tu… tu plaisante ! S'étrangla Ron, c'est… c'est Snape.

-Oui et alors ?

-Mais…

-Tait toi Ron, intima Hermione, Harry, peux tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Et ben… on se battait et puis au bout d'un moment on s'est écroulé. Quand j'ai relevé les yeux pour vous chercher, je suis tombé dessus. Des dizaine de photo partout… Et puis, j'en ai vu ou mon père tenait Snape dans ses bras. Ils souriaient tout les deux… On aurait dit des photos de couple… J'ai un peu bégayé et puis j'étais tellement épuisé que je me suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillé il dormait sur une chaise à coté de son lit. Il souriait dans son sommeil. Quand il s'est réveillé… il était… perdu. Il a pleuré.

-Quoi ? Snape a pleuré ? S'exclama Ron.

-Ron ! Gronda Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Tais toi !

-Mais…

-Ron !

-Bon ça va, je me tait.

-Harry, quand a tu dit qu'il t'avais invité chez lui ?

-Je ne l'ai pas dit Hermione, mais c'est samedi.

-Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-oui…

-Bon, maintenant, allons en cours. Je vous rejoint dans la salle de métamorphose, je doit récupérer mon devoir.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Harry attendit qu'elle soit totalement hors de vu pour parler.

-Alors…

-Quoi ? demanda Ron mal a l'aise.

-Tu vas m'expliquer où il faut que j'aille demander à Malefoy ?

-Tu nous a vu ?

-D'après toi ?

-Et… tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Fâché ?

La Harry était largué. Pourquoi Ron voulait il qu'il soit fâché ?

-Bah ouais… Parce que je sort avec Dra… euh … Malefoy ?

-Mais pourquoi tu veux que je sois fâché ?

-Bah je sais pas…

-Ecoute Ron, l'amour ça ne se commande pas, et même si tu ne fait que t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, c'est ton problème, c'est ta vie, tu en fait ce que tu veux du moment que tu la préserve.

-je croyais…

-tu croyais que je te lâcherais parce que tu sort avec lui ?

-Bah…

-Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te lâcherais !

Le rouquin avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne savait pas comment remercier son meilleur ami.

-Merci…

- Bah, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même…

-Non, renifla t il…

Mais les larmes tombaient quand même, et Harry le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut un moment magique pour eux deux. Un moment qui scella leur amitié à jamais.

Ce cours d'histoire de la magie était une véritable torture. La semaine avait été une véritable torture. Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas encore fini. Le dernier cours de ce vendredi, c'était bien évidement Potion. Harry soupira pour la énième fois. Ron lui lança un regard compatissant. Harry lui sourit, puis retourna à la contemplation du plafond. Ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers la décoration des appartements de son professeur de Potions. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication logique à toute cette histoire.

Enfin la cloche sonna, l'empêchant de se perdre encore sous une tonne de questions qui ne trouveraient de réponses que le lendemain. A moins que… Il rejoignit Ron.

-On y va ?

-Heu… oui vas y je te rejoins…

Une légère rougeur venait d'apparaître sur ses joues.

-Ok, mais ne traîne pas trop, tu sais très bien que Snape ne nous pardonne pas les retards.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione aussi les avait rejoint.

-On peut y aller ?

-Viens, dit Harry en l'entraînant.

-Et Ron ?

-Il doit aller chercher son livre de Potions, il nous rejoint ne t'en fait pas.

La jeune préfète ne dit rien et suivit son ami. Pensaient ils vraiment tout les deux qu'elle était si stupide ?

Quand Draco fut sur que les deux meilleur amis de son amant avaient disparus au coin d'un couloir, il vint l'enlacer et déposer un petit baiser dans son cou. Ron frissonna.

-Draco…

-Oui amour ?

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Tu sais très bien que si… Je n'y résiste jamais…

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'appel comme ça, amour.

-Draco !

-Ho ça va… Je ne le ferais plus puisque ça te gène a ce point la.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me gênais mais la j'ai quelque chose a te dire.

Draco prit peur. Que voulait donc lui dire Ron ? Avait il décider que c'était fini ? Ou Potter avait il tout découvert et l'avait obliger a lui dire que c'était fini ?

Ron vit le visage de son amant passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

-Calme toi Draco.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux pas rompre au moins ?

-Rompre ? Mais non, ne t'en fait pas idiot…

-Alors quoi ?

-Harry est au courant.

-Ho… Et ? Il t'a fait une scène ?

-Non, au contraire. Il me soutient, il me comprend. Il nous comprend.

Draco relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Ainsi Potter les avait finalement découvert… Pendant longtemps, le préfet de Serpentard avait craint que le meilleur ami de son amant ne soit la cause de leur rupture si jamais il venait à découvrir leurs relations. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre le rassurait.

-Ça veut dire…

-Oui, nous allons pouvoir nous montrer ensemble, enfin si tu le veux toujours.

-Et Granger ?

-Hermione a sans doute déjà compris, mais je lui dirais quand même ce soir. Au moins elle ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne lui avoir rien dit.

-Tu sais, pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu finirais avec elle.

-Pour tout t'avouer moi aussi. Mais maintenant je sais avec qui je veux terminer ma vie.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie et Draco ne résista pas. Il prit les lèvres de Ron dans un élan passionné. Bah… le cours de Potions attendrait bien…

Harry scruta le visage du professeur Snape pendant tout le cours de Potions. Il ne parvenait pas a ses détacher de lui, et il savait que son professeur n'en ignorait rien. Hermione ne cessait de pester contre Ron qui n'était toujours pas arriver en cours et qui allait leur faire perdre des points.

-Malefoy non plus n'est pas la.

-J'ai remarqué, souffla t elle a voix basse.

-Snape ne nous enlèvera pas de point s'il y a un élève de chaque maison absent.

-Depuis quand Snape est impartial ?

-Granger, Potter, taisez vous ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione lança un regard à Harry qui voulait dire « Qu'est ce que je te disais ». Mais Harry l'ignora.

Finalement, Ron ne se montra pas de tout l'après midi et étrangement, Malefoy non plus. Harry tentait de trouver une dernière excuse pour Hermione pendant la pause entre les deux cours de Potion ?

-Bah il ne doit pas être dans son assiette…

-Ou alors il est dans celle de Malefoy !

-Hein ?

-Harry, est ce que vous me prenez pour une idiote ?

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Retournez vous asseoir, dit la voix du professeur Snape.

Ils reprirent le cours en silence.

Le dernier cours de la semaine était enfin terminé. Severus était épuisé. Ce dernier cours à subir constamment le regard de Harry l'avait vidé. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il savait, même s'il avait les yeux fermés qu'il était toujours la.

-Que voulez vous Potter ?

-Je… je me demandais si on était obliger d'attendre demain pour avoir notre conversation ?

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Severus.

-C'est que…

-Taisez vous. Suivez moi.

Severus se leva, rangea sa salle d'un coup de baguette et sortit, suivi par Harry. Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'à ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte avec une simple clé et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry.

-Asseyez vous. Ça risque d'être long.

Harry choisit un fauteuil en cuir brun et a nouveau son professeur sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant que c'était le fauteuil favori de James.

-Alors ? Questionna l'étudiant.

-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

-Essayez le début, on dit que c'est mieux.

-Ne soyez pas sarcastique Potter !

-Ho ça va…

Severus soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter cette histoire, ni même de lui révéler ce qu'il lui avait caché pendant si longtemps…

-Professeur.

-Et bien Potter, je croit que la premier chose a vous dire, c'est que James et moi étions…

-Oui ?

-Nous étions…

-Quoi ? Ensemble ? Ça je m'en doutait. Amoureux ? Ça se voit sur les photos, Autant ennemi que Ron et Malefoy ? Ça aussi ça se voit sur les photos…

-Nous étions marié.

-Oui c'est ce que… Hein ?

-Mon nom complet et Severus Snape Potter, votre père et moi étions mariés.

-Mariés ? Comme dans mariage, passage devant le maire et tout le tralala ?

Severus hocha la tête et Harry… s'évanouit.

-Décidément, ce gosse ne peut pas passer dans mes appartements sans finir dans mon lit… Comme son père…

Fin du chapitre 1


	3. Chapter 3

Le plus grand secret de Severus Snape

Chapitre 3

Cette journée fut l'une des plus chargée en surprise depuis très longtemps à Poudlard. Quand Harry entra dans la grande salle, accompagné du Professeur Snape, la salle était déjà silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la table des Serpentards. Si Snape ne fit aucun cas de ce qu'il vit, Harry fut moins discret. Quand il vit Draco et Ron assis à la même table, voir sur la même chaise en train de dévorer, non pas leur petit déjeuner, mais la bouche de l'autre, il en oublia de respirer.

Certes il était déjà au courant. Mais rien dans l'attitude de Ron ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il rende ça public sans même lui en parler. En plus, les voir se bouffer comme ça lui donnait une nausée inexplicable. Pas qu'il soit homophobe, loin de la, mais comme disait Maugrey : « tout le monde ne trouvait pas son plaisir la ou les autre s'emmerde… ».

Mais les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas la. Quand il se détourna de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant, il tomba sur un autre, non moins choquant selon lui. A la table des Gryffondor, ce n'était plus deux garçons qui vérifiaient si les amygdales de l'autre étaient toujours là, mais deux filles. Harry en tomba à la renverse. Hermione, la douce et sage Hermione était en train d'embrasser comme une affamé Luna Lockwood, la loufoque de l'école.

-Mais je suis tombé dans la 15eme dimension ou quoi ?

-Potter je vous conseille de fermer la bouche si vous ne voulez pas que Crivey s'empresse de combler le vide que cela crée sur votre visage.

Harry ferma aussitôt la bouche et regarda vers Colin. En effet, le petit Gryffi observait Harry avec un regard de convoitise et d'envie. Soudain, le Survivant sentit son appétit s'enfuir en courant.

-Je n'ai plus très faim, professeur, je crois que je vais vous attendre dehors si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais terminé. Si je ne suis pas là dans une heure maximum, attendez moi devant la salle de Potion.

-D'accord.

-Ho, Mlle Weasley essai d'attirer votre attention.

En effet, Ginny faisait de grand signe de la main à Harry. Mais celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il sortait et qu'elle le rejoigne et il sortit sans demander son reste, sans un regard pour ses deux amis, qui de toute façon ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

Severus s'assit a la table des professeur et se servi a manger. En réalité il n'avait pas faim, mais il voulait faire une pause. Se rappeler ses souvenir risquait de l'épuiser et il ne voulait pas monter ses faiblesses a Harry. Surtout pas a lui, pas après ce qu'il allait lui avouer…

Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore semblait au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient et le regardait avec un sourire indulgent. Cette expression exaspérait Severus depuis longtemps, mais le vieil homme avait tellement fait pour lui qu'il ne se permettait que de rare réflexion pour conserver sa réputation de vieil aigrie sans cœur. Si les gens savaient…Le directeur se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

-Alors Severus, tous se passe bien avec Harry ?

-Tout va pour le mieux monsieur le directeur.

-Et vous ?

-Comment moi ?

-Comment allez vous ? Supportez vous de devoir tout lui raconter ainsi ?

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je… C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eut a faire Albus, si vous saviez comme je m'en veut…

-Je sais mon ami, mais vous n'aviez pas le choix. Pour votre sécurité et celle d'Harry vous deviez agir comme vous l'avez fait.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il comprenne quand je lui dirais…

-Harry est un jeune homme intelligent. A vous de lui dire avec tact.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui me caractérise.

-Ne vous dénigrez pas. Vous avez beaucoup de qualité et Harry saura les voir au moment voulut. N'oubliez simplement pas qu'il a le caractère de son père…

-Oui, souffla t il avec un sourire, c'est vrai…

Harry errait dans le château en compagnie de Ginny. La jeune fille restait silencieuse attendant patiemment qu'il engage la conversation. Mais Harry semblait vouloir rester silencieux.

En réalité, le jeune homme avait envie de raconter ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il restait donc silencieux, remerciant intérieurement le tact de la jeune fille. Finalement, il remarqua qu'une heure avait passé.

-Je vais devoir aller en salle de potions, dit il simplement.

-D'accord. On se voit ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas, sans doute…

-D'accord, je t'attendrais dans la salle commune.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne me vois pas dans la salle commune quand tu rentrera c'est que j'aurais été me coucher.

-Très bien.

Harry était quand même gêné d'abandonner la jeune fille comme ça… Elle lui avait tenu compagnie pendant une heure et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de l'envoyer promener.

-Je …

-Non Harry, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu me diras ce qui te tracasse quand tu en auras envie.

-Tu es la meilleur Ginny.

-Je sais !

Elle souriait gentiment et Harry ne résista pas et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Aller, file… souffla t elle.

-Je serais la ce soir !

-Je sais.

Après un dernier baiser, il fila en direction des cachots et plus particulièrement de la salle de cours de potion. Il y trouva un Severus travaillant sur des copies de cinquième année.

-Heu…

-C'est vous Potter ? Très bien, laissez moi terminer cette copie et j'arrive.

La situation était étrange. Jamais ces deux la ne parvenait à rester dans la même pièce sans s'insulter ou se taper dessus. Et depuis deux jours, ils parvenaient à avoir une conversation civilisée et des relations presque amicales. Harry patienta en silence pendant que Severus corrigeai sa copie. Il tenta d'imaginer son père dans les bras de son professeur, et curieusement, il ne trouvait plus cela si étrange…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix douce de Snape qui lui demandait de le suivre. A nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Severus. Harry se demandait ce que lui réservait l'après midi et la soirée.

-Asseyez vous.

-Monsieur, vous m'avez dit ce matin que mon père et moi ne vous étiez pas rapproché a cause de ce fameux devoir, alors comment en êtes vous arrivé a sortir ensemble puis a vous marier ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que ce devoir n'y était pour rien, au contraire. Mais c'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes fréquenté que bien après ce devoir. En fait, il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. Je crois que nous nous somme rendu compte de notre attirance commune quand nous nous sommes retrouvé tout les deux seul en retenu…

Flash Back

_Severus était furieux. Il avait encore écopé d'une retenu et c'était encore à cause de ce Black stupide et bouché… Un jour il lui ferait payer tout ça. Il arriva dans le bureau de Rusard et eut la surprise de constater que Potter s'y trouvait déjà._

_-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Comme toi je suppose, retenu…_

_Rusard arriva a ce moment la._

_-Alors petites vermines, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? A peine rentrer des vacances que vous voila déjà dans mon bureau._

_-Mais rien, voyons ? Je suis un ange !_

_-Bien sur, et moi je suis le père noël._

_-C'est vrai, mais ou sont vos elfes ? Et votre traîneau ? Et…_

_-Potter, je crois que c'est bon la, ne va pas non plus nous l'énerver ou son cerveau atrophié va nous pondre une retenue atroce._

_Rusard bouillait de rage, et au lieu de hurler comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, il sourit sadiquement._

_-Ha vous voulez faire les malins ? Très bien, voila ce que sera votre punition : Je veux que vous surveillez Peeves toute la soirée et s'il fait une seule bêtise c'est vous qui nettoierez !_

_-QUOI !_

_-Ne discutez pas, vous n'avez pas le choix !_

_Les deux étudiants fulminaient. Surveiller Peeves, quoi de plus facile ? Survivre à un avada peut être… Ils soupirèrent et sortirent du bureau du concierge les épaules affaissées. Ils leur fallait trouvé l'esprit frappeur et ne plus le lâcher. Ils se mirent donc en route dans les couloirs._

_-Alors, souffla James_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Tu es malade ?_

_-Non, mais je voulais simplement être poli._

_Severus soupira mais répondit quand même._

_-Ça va. Et toi._

_-Plus ou moins. Je ne dors pas très bien ces temps ci._

_-C'est pour ça que tu sembles amorphe en cours ?_

_-Tu as vu ça toi ?_

_-Bah c'est dur à éviter._

_-Pourtant tu es le seul qui m'en parle._

_-Tes amis ne t'ont pas demandé ce qui clochait chez toi ? A moins bien sur qu'ils soient au courant._

_-Non ils ne sont pas au courant. Il n'y a que Lily qui le sait._

_-Evans ?_

_-Oui, elle est plutôt sympa une fois qu'on la connais._

_-Si tu le dis._

_Le silence s'installa a nouveau. James jetait de fréquents coup d'œil a son condisciple sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, du moins le croyait il._

_-Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? Tu prépares encor quelque chose ?_

_-Hein ? Mais non, je t'assure…_

_-Potter, tu mens très mal._

_-C'est faux et tu le sais._

_-Ce que je sais, c'est que quand tu me regardes comme ça, ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi._

_-Ça tu n'en sais rien !_

_-Que veut tu dire ?_

_James ne répondit pas mais s'approche dangereusement, en tout cas au goût de Severus, de son partenaire. Il le plaqua en douceur contre un mur et lui susurra à l'oreille :_

_-Es tu sur que tout ce que je pourrais te faire soit mauvais ?_

_Severus frissonna._

_-Potter, qu'est que…_

_James ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme il en avait envie depuis des semaines. Il sentit Severus se tendre puis se laisser aller a la caresse. Quand il se détacha de lui, il constata qu'il avait les yeux fermés et les joues légèrement rouges._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'en avais envie._

_A ce moment là, Peeves surgit d'un mur et passa entre eux._

_-Alors les deux crétins, toujours en train de se battre ?_

_Puis il s'enfui, sans doute a la recherche d'une autre bêtise a faire. Sans un mot, les deux adolescents le suivirent et n'eurent plus l'occasion de se reparler de toute la soirée. Quand Rusard les retrouva dans la salle des trophées, occupé à éloigner l'esprit frappeur d'une armure, ils se séparèrent sans un mot et rejoignirent leur dortoir._

Fin du Flash Back.

-Alors c'est mon père qui a fait le premier pas ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ensuite ? Je veux dire, comment avez-vous réagit ?

-J'étais un peu perdu. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'avais autant envie que lui de ce baiser, mais moi je n'étais pas encore prêt a accepter ça. C'est vrai qu'il avait été a peu près supportable pendant qu'on rédigeait le devoir, mais il restait Potter, celui avec qui je me battais presque comme je respirais et j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il m'avait embrassé et qu'en plus j'avais aimé ça.

-Bref, vous vous posiez des questions sur votre sexualité ?

-Non. Je savais que j'étais attiré par les hommes, je me posais des questions sur ton père.

-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Severus sourit intérieurement. Harry était complètement captivé par son histoire au point qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

-Ensuite ? Et bien il avait visiblement décidé de me séduire…

Flash Back

_Le lendemain de sa retenue Severus restait perplexe quand au comportement de Ja…Potter. Il se demandait encore si tout cela ne pouvait pas être une blague ridicule de Black. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, il jeta, par acquis de conscience un regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Les maraudeurs n'y étaient pas. Il se dirigea donc vers sa table et s'assit à coté de Lucius._

_Au moment où il s'assit, une rose rouge apparu dans son assiette. La tables des serpents fut soudain très silencieuse. Severus prit la rose et en sentit le parfum. C'était divin. Il sentait parfaitement les regards des autre Serpentards, mais pour une fois, il laissa courir. A ce moment la, les maraudeurs firent leur entrée. Severus croisa le regard de James pendant un instant. Il y avait un sourire dans ses yeux. Le serpentard hocha imperceptiblement la tête et commença à manger. L'incident était clos._

_Au déjeuner, ce fut un écrin de velours noir qui apparu dans son assiette. Quand il l'ouvrit il vit un pendentif en argent en forme de serpent. A nouveau il fut le point de mire de la tablée entière et a nouveau il fit comme si de rien était. Quand il croisa le regard de James ce ne fut pas dans ses yeux qu'il vit un sourire mais bel et bien sur ses lèvres._

_Il prit le pendentif et l'accrocha à la chaîne en argent qui ne le quittait jamais puis il commença à manger. Cette fois, les Serpentard ne purent refréner leur curiosité._

_-Severus, demanda Lucius, d'où vient ce pendentif ? Et la rose de ce matin ?_

_-Lucius, est ce que je te demande ce que tu fait quand tu découche ?_

_-Mais Sev… commença MacNair_

_-Ta gueule ! Je ne vous demande rien, ne venez pas vous immiscer dans ma vie !_

_Tout le monde se tus. Si Malefoy et MacNair n'avaient pas réussit a lui tirer les vers du nez, alors personne ne le pourrais. A nouveau, l'incident était clos._

_Au dîner, ce fut un petit livre relié de cuir qui apparut dans son assiette. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire potions avancées par Cerian Snape. Severus oublia de respirer. C'était son père qui avait écrit ce livre… Il était pratiquement introuvable depuis que son père était mort… Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers la table des Gryffondors et croisa ceux de James brillants eux aussi. Le Gryffondor se leva, faisant signe à ses amis de ne pas le suivre et à lui au contraire de le rejoindre. Puis il sorti._

_Sous le regard étonné des Serpentards, Severus se leva et sorti a sa suite. Aucun de ses condisciples n'osa le suivre. Quand il sorti de la grande salle, il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et l'entraîner dans une classe vide. Quand il fut libre de ses mouvements, il put voir que c'était bien James qui l'avait entraîné ainsi._

_-Alors, mes cadeaux t'ont plut ?_

_-Je…heu…_

_-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?_

_-Si…mais…_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Pourquoi me fais tu ces cadeaux ? demanda t il d'une petite voix._

_James ne dit rien et sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha de Severus jusqu'à le toucher et passa une main sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres._

_-Je pensais que c'était évident…_

_-Pas pour moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Pourquoi me fais tu des cadeau devant toute la grande salle, pourquoi ce livre ? Pourquoi, pourquoi…_

_James le fit taire avec un baiser, tendre et doux certes, mais un baiser quand même. Severus trembla dans ses bras mais se laissa faire._

_-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te fais ces cadeaux ? C'est parce que je veux sortir avec toi._

_-Hein ?_

_-Je veux que tu sois mon petit ami, que tu ne regarde que moi dans la foule, que tu tremble quand je t'embrasse, que tu soupir quand tu es loin de moi, je veux que tu m'aimes, comme moi je t'aime…_

_Il le serra dans ses bras avec force, refusant qu'il lui dise non, refusant que son cœur soit brisé comme un bibelot de verre fragile. Il le serrait avec tant de force que Severus fini par se laisser aller a cette étreinte. Mais il y mit bientôt fin pour pouvoir regarder au fond de ces yeux marron plein d'espoir et d'amour._

_Il sourit doucement. Et passa un doigt sur sa joue. James se retenait difficilement de pleurer._

_-Tu veux que je t'aime…_

_-Oui…_

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce que tu me dis._

_-Ho…_

_James baissa la tête et s'éloigna un peu du corps chaud de Severus._

_-Mais, reprit le Serpentard, si tu me jures que ce n'est pas une blague de tes amis, et qu'ils ne vont pas sortir d'un moment a l'autre pour m'humilier, j'accepte de t'aimer comme tu m'aime…_

_Cette fois, le Gryffondor ne sus pas retenir ses larmes et se jeta sur son nouveau petit ami avec ferveur et amour. Un baiser fiévreux et langoureux scella leur nouvelle relation._

Fin du Flash Back.

Harry avait le regard dans le vide en imaginant la scène que venait de lui décrire son professeur. Severus, lui, était reparti dans son passé, a cette époque heureuse ou James était encore la. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand il revint à la réalité. Harry vit la petite perle d'eau couler sur la joue blanche de Severus et s'approcha. Il effaça la goutte avec son pouce et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez à ce point mon père. Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous m'en voulez tellement. Je doit vous le rappeler… Et avec les yeux que j'ai en plus…

Severus tremblait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui dire comme ça… mais il n'avait pas réussit a se retenir… Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui.

-Non… je ne t'en veux pas… Je ne t'en veux pas… je t'adore Harry… Je t'aime… Si tu savais seulement à quel point je t'aime…

Harry se dégagea brusquement de ses bras, effrayé.

-Vous quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

-Hein… Mais… Je ne … je n'aime pas les hommes… je ne suis pas…

Severus compris soudain la confusion du jeune homme.

-Harry… regarde moi… Je ne t'aime pas comme j'aimais ton père…

-Mais alors…

-Je t'aime comme mon fils…

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Tu es mon fils, Harry, notre fils a James et a moi… Nous sommes tes parents.

Harry fut tellement surprit qu'il en oublia de respirer et, chose logique… perdit connaissance.

Severus l'avais rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux et le coucha dans son lit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit pour le laisser dormir. Avant de refermer la porte il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et murmura un petit

-Bonne nuit, mon fils…

Fin du chapitre


	4. Chapter 4

Le plus grand secret de Severus Snape

Chapitre 4

Severus s'était endormi sur un fauteuil de cuir dans son salon. Il rêvait, le sourire aux lèvres… Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface, des souvenirs de sa vie avec James, de son mariage et de ce magnifique cadeau qu'avait été Harry…

Flash Back

_Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas et les examens aussi. Severus passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler, de même que James et ses amis. Cette période de révision était la seule ou Poudlard retrouvait un peu de sa sérénité. Les querelles incessantes des élèves se transformaient en vague disputes et souvent cessaient pour un temps, comme une sorte de trêve._

_Ce jour la, la bibliothèque était calme et une ambiance studieuse flottait dans la grande pièce. Severus était assis à proximité d'une fenêtre, savourant les rayons du soleil de printemps. La lumière jouait dans ses cheveux et accrochait parfois sa plume. James, assis avec les autres maraudeurs, levait parfois les yeux pour le regarder. Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique, si tendre et si tranquille. Il s'échappait de lui une impression de calme et de tendresse. Le Gryffondor n'avait qu'une envie, aller l'enlacer et déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. Mais un tel geste les aurait démasqués tout les deux, or, Severus lui avait fait remarquer avec sagesse, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décemment s'afficher ensemble._

_Ce secret mettait un peu de piment dans leur couple, mais attristait James. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, si beau et si tranquille, il avait envie de crier à tout le monde que ce magnifique jeune homme était a lui, qu'il l'aimait et que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Mais comme Sirius relevait la tête a son tour, il s'obligea a poser son regard sur Lily qui travaillait une table plus loin. Son meilleur ami intercepta le regard amoureux qu'il avait et en déduisit logiquement que James était amoureux de Lily. En fait, tout le monde le pensait. Mais ce n'était quand même pas la faute de James si elle était toujours à proximité de Severus… Remarque ça l'arrangeait bien…_

_Severus releva la tête, et vit le sourire que lui faisait James. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. C'était étrange cette sensation que seul le maraudeur pouvait faire naître en lui. Il lui sourit à son tour et l'observa un instant. Il était vraiment beau…Le Serpentard soupira et ferma son livre. Il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il se leva et après un petit signe vers son petit ami, il quitta la bibliothèque pour les rives du lac._

_James regretta de ne pas pouvoir le suivre. Mais s'il sortait, Sirius le suivrait certainement et il ne pourrait pas rejoindre Severus. Il soupira discrètement et retourna à son travail. Lily, qui l'observait en silence, remarqua son air dépité. Elle décida sur un coup de tête d'aider les deux tourtereaux. Elle se leva donc, rangea ses livres et se dirigea vers la table des maraudeurs._

_-James ? Demanda t elle d'une petite voix_

_Les maraudeurs levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et dévisagèrent la jeune préfète._

_-Que se passe t il Evans, demanda James presque méchamment_

_-Ho voyons, James, ne penses tu pas qu'il serais bon d'enfin révéler a tout le monde ce que nous faisons de nos nuits ?_

_Sa voix était coquine et provocante et son regard était entreprenant. James en était abasourdi. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce numéro ? Sirius, lui était mort de rire, et tentait de ne pas être trop bruyant. Remus quand a lui souriait tellement fort qu'il était sur le point de se déchirer les zygomatiques._

_-Allons, James, mon ange, ne fais donc pas cette tête la, on dirait que tu viens de voir Snape en petite tenue…_

_Au nom de son petit ami, James scruta le visage de Lily._

_-Ho, mais nom mon cœur, je ne m'attendais simplement pas a ce que tu agisse ainsi, sans me prévenir…_

_-Ho … ou serait le piment de la situation ?_

_James se leva et enlaça la jeune fille qui émit un petit rire._

_-Et bien, les mecs, je vous laisse… j'ai d'autre chose a faire…_

_Les autres étaient tellement occupés à ne pas rire trop fort qu'ils purent s'éclipser tranquillement. Des qu'il furent hors de vu, James lâcha la jeune fille._

_-Alors… tu m'expliques ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?_

_-Je… je voulais seulement vous aider, toi et Snape…_

_-Nous aider ? Mais a quoi ? Tu veux m'aider à lui faire une farce ?_

_-Ho, ne sois pas stupide ! Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes… disons, moins ennemis qu'avant… je voulais seulement vous aider a pouvoir vous voir plus souvent…_

_-Mais… comment ?_

_-Et bien si les autres pensent que nous sommes ensemble, tu pourras passer plus de temps avec lui…_

_-Mais… et toi ?_

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Je sais ce que je fais…_

_Elle avais rougit, et James soupçonna quelque chose…_

_-Evans…_

_-Je… Je t'aime James._

_-Mais…_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance, mais si je peut t'aider et passer un peu de temps avec toi par la même occasion …_

_James passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer._

_-OK, de toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard…J'espère que Sev' ne sera pas en colère…_

_-Bah, je te fais confiance pour lui expliquer…_

_Le jeune homme sourit._

_-Allez vas y… Il t'attend sûrement…_

_-Merci Lily._

_-Je t'en prie…_

_Sans plus attendre, James fila en direction du parc pour retrouver Severus._

_De son coté, Severus s'était assis près du lac, à l'orée de la forêt. Il rêvassait, l'image de James lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Qui aurait pensé qu'il aimerait a ce point le leader des Gryffondor ?_

_Il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. Il sourit et se retourna dans les bras de l'inconnu. James lui souriait tendrement._

_-Viens, lui souffla t il._

_Severus le suivit sous le couvert des arbres. Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, James l'embrassa tendrement. Severus l'enlaça et s'abandonna dans ses bras._

_-Je t'aime, lui souffla James à l'oreille_

_-Je sais._

_Le maraudeur retint un soupir. Jamais encore son petit ami ne lui avait retourné ses mots d'amour. Il attendait patiemment qu'il soit prêt, mais il brûlait d'entendre ces trois petits mots._

_-Il faut que je te parle… lui murmura t il_

_-Je t'écoute._

_Mais, alors que James lui parlait, Severus se sentit partir, tout se brouillait autours de lui, et… il se réveilla en sursaut._

Fin du Flash Back.

Harry était penché sur lui, le secouant doucement pour qu'il se réveille.

-Professeur ? Réveillez vous…

-C'est bon, je suis réveillé, arrête de me secouer comme un prunier…

Harry recula de quelque pas. Il était encore en pyjama et observait son professeur s'étirer lentement. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille…

Severus l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il voyait bien que son fils avait du mal a le croire et que lui faire admettre la verité serait difficile. Mais, maintenant que c'était fait, il n'allait plus reculer.

-Je… vous…

-Que se passe t il ? Tu as des questions à me poser ?

-Un million.

-Je m'en doute. Bon, nous allons déjeuner ici et je t'expliquerais.

Harry ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Aussitôt, Severus claqua dans ses mains et un elfe de maison apparut. Le maître des potions lui commanda un petit déjeuner puis le petit serviteur disparu dans un souffle. Quand il reparut, il portait un plateau charger de viennoiseries et de boissons chaude. Il déposa le tout sur la table, s'inclina et disparut.

Le professeur et l'élève s'assirent à la table et mangèrent en silence. Harry jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers son professeur et baissait les yeux aussitôt que l'adulte s'en apercevait. Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, l'elfe reparut, emporta le plateau et disparu définitivement.

Severus prit une grande inspiration et engagea la conversation.

-Bien, suis moi, nous serons mieux au salon pour parler.

Harry le suivit sans mot dire et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-Ce que je t'ai dit hier est la verité. Tu es mon fils et celui de James.

-Mais, comment est ce possible ? Je veux dire, deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent pas… enfin…

-C'est la que tu te trompe Harry. Les grossesses mâles sont rares, certes, mais elles existent.

-Ça veut dire que deux hommes ensembles peuvent avoir des enfants ?

-Sous certaines conditions, oui.

-Et vous et mon père…

-Oui.

-Mais… et ma mère ?

-Lily aimait ton père. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle a été une des rares à savoir pour ton père et moi. Elle avait décidé de nous aider à nous voir plus souvent. Et pour ça, elle s'est faite passer pour la petite a amie de James. Toute l'école pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'il n'y avait pas plus amoureux qu'eux. Mais seul quelques personnes connaissaient la verité.

-Et … Sirius… Il savait ?

-Pas au début… Il l'a appris et il n'a pas du tout été content.

Flash Back

_James rêvassait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regardait la nuit tomber sur le parc de l'école. Bientôt, Sirius partirais rejoindre Remus pour lui tenir compagnie. James repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sirius et Remus a propos de Severus. Comme il s'y attendait, Remus avait été plutôt compréhensif, mais Sirius avait littéralement exploser de rage. Il avait hurlé dans toute la cabane qu'il l'avait trahit et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Snape, que c'était abjecte. Et puis il était parti en claquant la porte, hurlant qu'il reviendrait ce soir._

_Remus l'avais rassuré en lui disant qu'il se calmerait et qu'il finirait par accepter leur relation. Mais il connaissait Sirius. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour accepter, s'il acceptait un jour… Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Severus se diriger vers le Saul Cogneur et son cœur rata un battement. A ce moment la, Sirius entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor._

_James se précipita sur lui._

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?_

_-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_-Sirius, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la cabane ! Que lui a tu dis et pourquoi n'es tu pas la bas ?_

_Sirius eut un rictus mauvais et ne répondit pas. Furieux, James lui décocha une droite formidable et lui dit_

_-Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tue !_

_Puis il sorti en courant, priant pour arriver a temps._

_De son coté, Severus arpentait le souterrain qui menait à la cabane hurlante en se demandant pourquoi diable, James lui avait donner rendez vous la bas. Quand il déboucha enfin dans la bâtisse de bois branlante, il eut une hésitation. Un sentiment de malaise l'étreignait, mais il le réprima et continua à avancer._

_-James ? Appela t il_

_Mais seul un grognement lui répondit. Il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son petit ami allait sortir d'un coin sombre et lui crier « BOUH ». Il continua donc et finit par arriver au salon. Il entendit un drôle de grattement derrière la porte et il s'arrêta. Il colla l'oreille contre le battant de bois et attendit. A nouveau le grattement s'éleva dans l'air confiné de la cabane hurlante._

_Curieux de nature, il décida d'ouvrir la porte. Bien mal lui en prit. A peine avait il fait pivoter le battant, qu'une monstrueuse boule de fourrure lui sauta a la gorge. Il ne dû sa survie qu'a ses réflexes. Il plongea sur le coté et évita de justesse la gueule pleine de dents et la patte pleine de griffes._

_Quand il compris a quoi il avait affaire, la panique le gagna. Un loup-garou ! Il était devant un loup-garou et il était complètement sans défense. Avant que le monstre ne tente une deuxième attaque, un gigantesque cerf entra à son tour dans la pièce et fit face a la créature. Le lycanthrope chargea, repoussant le cervidé dans me fond de la pièce._

_D'un bond, le cerf se retrouva aux cotés de Severus et le poussa vers la sortie. Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier et sortit en trombe, laissant au cerf le soin de calmer la bête. Il se précipita dans le souterrain et finit par trébucher sur une racine et par s'étaler de tout son long. Il reprit sa course et finit par ressortir à l'air libre. Il stoppa enfin sa course._

_Il s'appuya contre un arbre de manière à avoir le Saul Cogneur dans son champ de vision. Il avait les jambes en coton et la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était voir James et se couler dans ses bras pour pleurer comme un enfant. Mais bien sur, sa fierté de Serpentard l'empêchait de faire ça._

_Mais il fallait croire que James était voyant, ou que Severus avait une chance étrange, car James sortit soudain du souterrain, haletant et inquiet. Son regard fouillait les talus et les arbres à la recherche de la silhouette fine de Severus._

_-Je suis la, souffla le Serpentard._

_Aussitôt, le maraudeur se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça fermement._

_-Severus… Ho mon dieu… Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas mordu ?_

_-Je vais bien … calme toi…_

_Mais James était incapable de le lâcher. Il vérifiait à sa manière que Severus allait bien, c'est à dire qu'il l'embrassait partout. Le Serpentard soupira de plaisir, mais fini par se reprendre._

_-Alors c'est ça que tu me cachais, c'était ça les sorties nocturnes ?_

_-Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te le dire sans l'accord de Remus…_

_-Je m'en doute… Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ce soir ?_

_-Ce n'était pas moi. J'ai avoué à Sirius et Remus que nous étions ensemble. J'en avais assez de devoir me cacher de mes meilleurs amis pour te voir. Mais il l'a très mal prit._

_-Ho oui… et il a voulut se venger en me tuant… Charmant tes amis._

_James ne répondit rien mais serra Severus plus fort encore. Il avait été à deux doigts de le perdre cette nuit… Il en aurait voulut à Sirius pour le reste de ses jours… Mais pour l'instant il exorcisait sa peur en serrant Severus contre lui pour se persuader qu'il allait bien. Le Serpentard se laissait faire, conscient que cette étreinte était importante pour James. Mais lui aussi en avait besoin. Il se cala confortablement contre son petit ami et soupira d'aise._

_-J'ai eut vraiment très peur de te perdre ce soir… souffla James_

_-Moi aussi j'ai eut peur… de ne plus te revoir…_

_-Je t'aime Severus !_

_-Moi aussi James, je t'aime._

_James retint son souffle. Il le lui avait dit ! Il lui avait dit ces trois petits mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Severus et il y vit ce qu'il devait y avoir dans ses propres yeux. Un amour complet et sans limite._

_-Tu vas me regarder comme ça longtemps, ou tu vas m'embrasser ? demanda Severus un rire dans la voix._

_Ce fut le signal. James se jeta sur son partenaire et lui dévora la bouche. Il détacha sans préavis et sans autorisation les derniers boutons de sa chemise et glissa sa main sur le ventre plat de son futur amant. Severus s'obligea à le repousser en douceur._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda James affolé d'avoir put lui faire du mal._

_-Si, oh si !_

_-Mais alors…_

_-Pas ici…_

_James réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la main de Severus et de lui souffler à l'oreille :_

_-Viens…_

_James entraîna son petit ami à toute allure vers le château. Il l'entraîna à travers des couloirs et des escaliers, ils passèrent devant des salles de classes vides pour finalement s'arrêter devant une tapisserie._

_-Qu'est ce que…_

_-Chut… ne t'en fait pas, c'est une salle bien pratique…_

_James fit trois allers et retour devant la tapisserie et une porte apparu dans le mur. Il l'ouvrit et entraîna Severus à l'intérieur._

_Ils entrèrent dans une chambre aux murs bleus et aux rideaux blancs. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Severus restait silencieux devant ce petit miracle._

_-Mais… qu'est ce que…_

_-On appelle cette pièce, la salle sur demande. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant sa porte en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut, et voila le résultat._

_-Ho… et a quoi pensais tu ?_

_James rougit et Severus le trouva adorable. Le Serpentard se rapprocha doucement de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement. James enroula ses bras autours du cou de ce garçon qu'il aimait si fort._

_-Je crois que tu sais a quoi je pensais…_

_-Oui, je sais._

Fin du Flash Back

Severus se tus et observa son fils. Il était pensif. Que pouvait il bien penser de toute cette histoire ? Le maître des potions aurait bien aimé le savoir. Finalement, le jeune homme se redressa et regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me jurer que toute cette histoire est vraie ?

Severus sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille réaction, mais en fouillant dans ces yeux si verts, il vit que les interrogations du jeune homme étaient sincères.

-Oui, je peux te le jurer Harry.

Le Survivant scruta le visage de son professeur pour y déceler toute trace de mensonge, mais il ne vit que la sincérité et l'angoisse.

-Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

-Oui…

Harry se leva et de dirigea vers la porte.

-Je reviendrais bientôt vo… te voir.

-Je sais.

-Au revoir alors.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes te promener dans les couloirs de l'école en pyjama ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le plus grand Secret de Severus Snape.

Chapitre 5

Draco et Ron savourait un instant de calme dans le parc. Ils avaient enfin réussit à échapper a leurs camarades et à leur incessantes questions. Maintenant, ils savouraient cette après-midi de printemps, tendrement enlacé à l'ombre d'un bosquet de Châtaignés (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit dsl)

-Alors les amoureux, vous avez réussit a échapper a vos fans ? Demanda une voix rieuse et un peu rêveuse.

-Lockwood ? Granger ? Demanda Draco

-Et oui c'est nous, répondit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir fait sensation aujourd'hui…

-Ho je vois…

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à coté d'eux, savourant elles aussi la tranquillité de ce petit coin reculé.

-Vous fuyez vos admirateurs ? Demanda Ron

-Que veux tu, nous sommes tellement belles toutes les deux que nous avons brisé des cœurs…

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. A cet instant, Harry passa devant eux sans les voir. Il semblait perdu dans de profonde réflexion et rien ne semblait pourvoir l'en sortir.

-Harry ? Appelèrent Hermione et Ron

Aucune réponse. Le Survivant passa son chemin comme si de rien était.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Ron

-Je ne sais pas… Il a l'air… perdu. On dirait qu'il vient d'apprendre un truc qu'il a du mal à intégrer, dit Hermione.

-Oui… souffla Luna.

Hermione observa sa maîtresse avec acuité. Elle connaissait bien cette expression rêveuse… Luna leur cachait quelque chose, elle en était sure. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle attendrait d'être seule avec elle.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ? Demanda Ron à Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, amour… Peut être a-t-il envie d'être seul…

-Tu as peut être raison…

Ron se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant et laissa Harry s'éloigner sans mot dire en se promettant de parler à son ami le plus tôt possible.

Harry marchait comme un automate vers son dortoir. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, cherchant a analyser ce que son prof… son père, lui avait dit. James Potter était toujours son père, mais voila qu'il était privé de cette mère qu'il aimait tant sans jamais l'avoir vu… Il était dépossédé de son identité profonde. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Severus Snape soit son père qui le rendait si apathique, mais plutôt le fait qu'il avait vécu dans le mensonge pendant toute sa vie.

Il passa la porte de la tour Gryffondor sans même s'en apercevoir. Il s'affala sur un siège près du feu et se recroquevilla dans la chaleur rassurante de son propre corps. Il resta ainsi à réfléchir pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'une main fraîche se pose sur sa nuque.

-Harry ?

Il releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard bleu de sa petite amie.

-Ginny… souffla t il.

-Oui Harry, je suis la…

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans les bras de la jeune fille et soupira.

-Que se passe t il Harry ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Je …

-Parles moi, Harry... Dis moi comment je pourrait t'aider, s'il te plais…

-Je vais bien, il faut simplement que j'admette…certaines choses…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareille ?

-Je…je ne peux pas te le dire… Pas encore… Excuse moi…

-Allons, ne t'en fait pas…Même si tu ne me dit rien, je resterais prêt de toi.

-Merci…

Au cœur de la forêt interdite, près d'une clairière ou coulait une rivière claire, un homme était agenouillé devant un petit autel. Il pleurait doucement, muré dans sa douleur.

-James… Pourquoi es tu parti si tôt… Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi…

Un vent doux balaya la clairière, faisant virevolter les cheveux noirs du maître des potions de Poudlard. Il prit ça pour une improbable réponse de son mari défunt.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner, pas comme ça… Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser, de nous laisser…

D'autres larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues déjà trempées. Son corps était secoué de sanglots déchirant. Il était a l'agonie tant son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il ne supportait plus cette absence et cette indifférence. Combien d'heures avait il passé a étudier tout les sorts et enchantements qui aurait pu permettre d'au moins contacter son mari, combien de potion avait il tenter pour faire apparaître ne serais ce qu'une fugace image de son amant disparu… Il ne les comptait plus… Et aujourd'hui, maintenant que son fils connaissait la vérité, il vivait dans l'angoisse de se retrouver vraiment seul, incompris de son propre enfant, livré a lui même durant les années qui lui restaient à vivre…

Alors, comme chaque fois que cette absence lui devenait insupportable, il venait ici, devant l'autel qu'il leur avait érigé. Cet autel ou son mari et leur meilleure amie étaient représentés, ce monument du souvenir que seul lui et les créatures de la forêt connaissaient. Et comme chaque fois, il ne résistait pas à la crise de larmes. Il évacuait sa souffrance et son mal de vivre et il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

Flash-back

_Les examens étaient enfin terminé et les élèves pouvaient maintenant souffler jusqu'aux résultats. James et Severus profitèrent de la belle après midi que ce mois de juin leur offrait pour se promener dans la forêt main dans la main à l'abri des regards._

_-Sev' ?_

_-Hum…_

_-Que va tu faire après l'école ?_

_-Je ne sais pas… Sans doute travailler dans le domaine des potions._

_-Oui, c'est vrai que tu adore cette matière, même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi._

_-Menteur. Toi aussi tu adores ça._

_James sourit tendrement. Oui c'est vrai, il adorait les potions, mais son honneur de Gryffondor lui interdisait de l'avouer tout haut. Ils continuèrent leurs promenades en silence, savourant simplement la main de l'autre dans la leur. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où coulait une rivière d'eau claire. James entraîna son compagnon au pied d'un arbre et le fit asseoir sur l'herbe tendre. Puis il se plaça devant lui un genoux a terre et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_-James ?_

_-Severus Snape, j'ai une requête à formuler._

_-Que…_

_Le jeune Gryffondor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Severus se tu, attendant la suite. James sorti de sa poche un écrin de soie blanche et l'ouvrit. Au creux des volutes de tissu trônait un anneau d'or tout simple._

_-Severus Snape, voulez vous m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?_

_Un instant, Severus resta complètement immobile. Puis avec une lenteur insupportable il tendit la main vers l'anneau et le saisi entre ses doigts blancs. James le laissait faire, impatient et anxieux._

_Le silence était absolu, même pas troublé par les bruit de la forêt qui semblait elle aussi suspendu aux lèvres du jeune Serpentard. Severus fit tourner l'anneau dans ses doigts, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque défaut. Enfin, il posa ses yeux de nuit sur James et souffla sa réponse._

_-Oui…_

Fin du Flash Back

Un grand cerf pénétra dans la clairière et approcha de la rivière pour se désaltérer. Severus regarda l'animal, le cœur serré. Il ne fit pas un geste de peur de l'effrayer et de le voir partir comme était parti tout ceux qu'il aimait.

Le roi de la forêt le toisa un instant de son regard si doux puis, en trois bonds tranquilles, regagna la forêt et la sûreté des arbres. Severus sentit a nouveau son cœur saigner, mais il se releva et s'éloigna du petit autel de pierre et de feuille.

-Je reviendrais James.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Harry frappa à la porte des appartements de son père. Dire que Severus fut surprit de le trouver là serait un euphémisme. Il ouvrit néanmoins sa porte et le laissa entrer dans son salon.

-Que se passe t il Harry ?

-Je… je…

-Que se passe t il ? Tu as un problème ?

-IL y a encore tellement de chose que je ne comprend pas… Je voudrais savoir…

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment suis-je né ? Et si je ne suis pas le fils de Lily Potter, pourquoi est ce que j'ai ses yeux ? Et pourquoi tout le monde m'a mentit pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi Sirius ne m'a jamais rien dit et Remus non plus… Dumbledore aussi aurait du me le dire… Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu mourir face à Voldemort sans jamais rien savoir !

Severus sourit légèrement. Son fils venait de le tutoyer, et même s'il avait encore beaucoup de questions, il lui semblait que par ce simple fait, il l'avait accepté dans sa vie. L'adulte s'assit dans un fauteuil et invita Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Je vais t'expliquer certaine choses qui t'aideront sans doute a y voir plus claire.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Le plus grand secret de Severus Snape

Chapitre 6

Harry s'était blotti dans un sofa près du feu pour profiter de la chaleur. Il s'était enroulé dans sa cape et avait tourné ses grand yeux verts vers son père.

-Tout d'abord, si personne ne t'a jamais rien dit, c'est à notre demande. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous étions en guerre et que l'espoir que tu as représenté pendant longtemps n'existait pas encore. Nous devions nous cacher et te cacher. Aussi, notre mariage est resté secret. Seul les amis très chers de ton père et Dumbledore étaient au courant…

-Même Queudver ?

-Non ce rat n'était pas au courant. Je le détestais, il me dégoûtait et j'avais demandé à James de ne pas lui dire pour nous deux. Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à le dire à Black et Lupin, mais je savais aussi que des liens moins forts le liaient à ce rat puant.

Harry approuva farouchement. Lui aussi détestait cet immonde petit bout d'homme qui lui avait fait mener une vie d'enfer.

-En ce qui concerne ta naissance, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses sur le fonctionnement des grossesses mâles…

-C'est toi qui m'a porté ?

-En quelque sorte, oui. Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

Harry hocha la tête et se blottit un peu plus dans le sofa. Il avait froid et pourtant l'été approchait.

-Il y a environ deux cents ans, un sorcier chercheur a mis au point une potion de grossesse. Elle permettait aux hommes de concevoir un enfant avec un autre homme. Le problème, c'est que cette potion requiert le concours d'une femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que toute la magie du monde ne donnerait pas un utérus à un homme. En fait, la potion est faite de telle manière, qu'il faut y ajouter, avant de la boire, le sang d'une femme qui consent à « prêter » en quelque sorte, son utérus à l'homme qui va la boire.

-C'est ce qu'a fait ma mère…Enfin Lily…

-Oui. Lily était vraiment très amoureuse de ton père, et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. La raison pour laquelle tu as ses yeux est due à la potion. En ajoutant le sang de Lily dans la potion, nous savions que l'enfant à naître pourrait avoir certaines caractéristiques physiques de la donneuse. Pour tout t'avouer, cela nous arrangeait quand même un peu, étant donné que tu était sensé être le fils de James et Lily. En d'autre terme, Lily nous a prêté son utérus et t'a laissé la couleur de ses yeux en cadeau.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était encore un peu sous le choc. Cette explication mettait un terme définitif à l'image qu'il s'était fait de sa mère et la reléguait au simple rang d'amie fidèle.

-Mais, comment avez-vous décidé d'avoir un enfant ? Je veux dire, si vous étiez en guerre ce n'était pas logique… Et puis, pourquoi es-tu devenu un Mangemort ? Papa n'a pas du être d'accord du tout…

-C'est vrai, il n'était pas d'accord. Et pour ce qui est de la décision d'avoir un enfant, nous le voulions tout les deux et nous ne savions que la guerre pouvait nous tuer d'un jour à l'autre. Egoïstement nous n'avons pas voulu prendre le risque de ne laisser personne à aimer à l'autre en cas de malheur.

Harry soupira.

-Harry, je me rends compte que nous avons peut-être fait une erreur en voulant absolument un enfant en une période aussi trouble, mais en te voyant, et en t'ayant côtoyé pendant ces sept années, je me rends compte que si c'était à refaire je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Harry se mit à pleurer doucement. Enfin, il sentait cet amour qui lui avait toujours manqué, ce sentiment de chaleur humaine qu'il cherchait inconsciemment depuis longtemps. Severus se leva et vint enlacer son fils qui se blottit dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler.

-Harry, ne pleure pas…

-Père, père… ne cessait-il de répéter.

Et Severus comprit que les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de son fils n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de soulagement, de joie et peut-être même bien d'amour. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et lui murmura des mots de réconfort.

-Allons, calme-toi Harry, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant et crois-moi, je ne m'en irai plus.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Le professeur souleva son fils et l'emmena dans son lit pour le coucher. Quand il voulut se lever et sortir de la chambre, il sentit une main le retenir.

-Ne t'en va pas…s'il te plaît…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry…Je reste là. Dors.

Harry s'endormit, sa main toujours crispée sur le bras de son père.

Hermione glissa sous les couvertures et se coula dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

-Luna ?

-Hum…

-Dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Luna ! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Ca concerne Harry ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Il viendra te voir de lui-même…

-Toi et ton sang d'elfe…

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…

Hermione glissa sa main dans les cheveux dorés et Luna frissonna. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour la faire trembler ainsi. Elle gémit doucement quand les doigts frais glissèrent sur ses lèvres.

-Hermione…

-Oui mon ange ?

-S'il te plaît…

Souriant tendrement, la jeune préfète fit glisser ses lèvres sur les paupières de sa compagne et laissa ses mains partir à la redécouverte du corps qui reposait entre ses bras. Elle embrassa doucement ses joues, puis l'arrête de son visage et enfin posa un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres. Les bras de Luna s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Hermione et son corps se cambra pour se rapprocher de celui de son amante. La jeune semi-elfe gémissait dans le cou d'Hermione, suppliant pour en avoir plus.

Hermione détacha doucement les bras de Luna et l'allongea, les bras en croix. Puis, elle entreprit de lécher ce corps offert aux plaisirs. Elle commença par la peau tendre de son cou, puis caressa du bout de sa langue les épaules, puis le haut de la poitrine. Quand elle goutta les pointes de ses seins, elles étaient dressées et réclamaient de l'attention. Hermione les mordilla et savoura les gémissements plaintifs de sa compagne qui ne supportait plus cette torture si douce.

Hermione continua son chemin sur le ventre plat, puis au creux de son nombril et enfin dans la toison blonde de son sexe. Luna poussa un petit cri et ouvrit les jambes. Avec un sourire, Hermione glissa un doigt entre les lèvres douces de son sexe et força doucement. Luna se cambra violement et haleta. Lentement, Hermione embrassa les poils pubiens jusqu'à finalement atteindre ce petit bouton de chair qui fit crier sa compagne. Elle accentua sa caresse encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre l'ultime cri de plaisir de Luna. Avec un sourire elle retira son doigt et remonta au niveau de son visage. Luna, prit son doigt dans la bouche et le lécha consciencieusement avant de ramener Hermione dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi, souffla la jeune blonde.

-Encore heureux…

Albus combla les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions. Il entra sans frapper comme il en avait l'habitude et ne trouvant personne dans le salon, se dirigea vers la chambre. Il trouva le père et le fils, couchés dans un même lit, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Il sourit tendrement et soupira de soulagement.

Son regard tomba sur une photo de Severus et James le jour de leur mariage et son esprit revint une vingtaine d'année en arrière.

Flash Back

_Albus était penché sur un problème concernant la création d'un groupe qui luterait contre Voldemort dans cette guerre quand on frappa à sa porte. Ils s'étaient donc décidés…_

_-Entrez !_

_Deux adolescents, main dans la main, passèrent le pas de sa porte et se postèrent devant son bureau._

_-Que vous arrive-t-il donc, mes enfants ?_

_James prit la parole, légèrement tremblant._

_-Nous voudrions nous marier en secret ! Lâcha-t-il d'un bloc._

_Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais le directeur intercepta cette lueur de tendresse destinée uniquement au Gryffondor._

_-Pourquoi en secret messieurs ?_

_-Parce que je vais devenir un mangemort, lâcha Severus._

_Le directeur masqua si bien sa surprise que ce fut James qui ne put cacher sa déception face au manque de réaction de son directeur._

_-Je veux devenir un espion pour vous, continua Severus._

_-M. Snape, je ne vous cache pas que cette existence que vous voulez mener n'est faite que de danger. Il vous sera très difficile de voir M. Potter si vous entrez au service de Lord Voldemort. Et vous porterez sa marque…_

_Les deux adolescents frémirent en entendant ce nom maudit._

_-Je le sais… souffla-t-il, mais je refuse de ne rien faire et de me terrer parce que j'aurais refuser de LE rejoindre._

_-Dans ce cas…_

_Severus trembla et James le prit dans ses bras. Severus qui n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public le laissa pourtant faire tant il avait besoin de son soutien._

_-Je suis là Sev', ne t'inquiète pas… je serai toujours là…_

Fin du Flash Back

Harry se réveilla doucement et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son père. Il adorait cette idée. Il avait un père… même s'il n'en revenait toujours pas que ce père soit Snape, il se sentait heureux. Alors qu'il s'étirait légèrement, il vit le professeur Dumbledore, le regard posé sur une photo de ses deux pères à leur mariage. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Severus et rejoignit son directeur.

-Monsieur ?

-Ho, Harry… Tu es réveillé…

-Oui.

Dumbledore laissa son esprit revenir lentement au présent puis refit face a son élève favori.

-Je vois que le professeur Snape t'a parlé de beaucoup de choses.

-Oui.

Albus eut un regard indulgent et tendre pour la silhouette endormie et soupira doucement.

-Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir encore des choses à vous dire…

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler de leur mariage ?

Légèrement surpris, Albus acquiesça néanmoins.

-Bien sûr Harry, mais viens, il ne faudrait quand même pas réveiller ton père. Il a vraiment besoin de dormir.

Harry suivit le directeur au salon. Ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils près de la cheminée et Albus commença son récit.

« James et Severus était jeunes quand ils se sont mariés. Ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Ils m'avaient demandé de les marier, ce que je pouvais faire en tant que président du Magenmagot. Nous avons donc organisé une petite cérémonie. C'était le mois de Juillet, ils venaient de terminer leurs études. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient que trop souvent séparés par la guerre. »

« Le 2 juillet, eux et les quelques amis qu'ils avaient invités à leur mariage s'étaient réunis dans mon bureau que j'avais arrangé pour l'occasion. Seuls étaient présents Sirius, Remus et Lily. »

« James était en robe de sorcier noire. Je ne sais par quel miracle il avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux qu'il avait ramenés en arrière. Severus, lui, avait opté pour le blanc. Je dois dire que cette couleur lui allait vraiment très bien. Ils tremblaient tout les deux et se tenaient la main pour se donner du courage. Lily était près de Severus et Sirius près de James. Ils étaient leurs témoins. »

« Je serais bien incapable de te dire ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais je pense qu'à cet instant, il n'y avait pas plus heureux qu'eux sur terre. Ils rayonnaient littéralement. Quand je leur eut dit qu'ils étaient mariés, ils se sont sautés dessus et ont échangé un baiser. Ton père, enfin je veux dire Severus, pleurait doucement et James n'en était pas loin. »

Harry souriait rêveusement en imaginant le mariage de ses parents. Il imaginait Severus en train de pleurer et James au bord des larmes et il regrettait d'avoir été privé d'eux pendant si longtemps.

-Je vous remercie professeur…

-Tu sais Harry, si je ne t'ai rien dit pendant toutes ces années, c'est parce que Severus ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer ce qu'il t'avait fait.

Harry se rembrunit.

-Harry, ne le juge pas trop sévèrement. Il t'aime, il t'as toujours aimé. Imagine seulement à quel point ça a pu être dur pour lui d'être aussi mauvais avec toi. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Si jamais il avait montré le moindre intérêt pour toi, les mangemorts encore en liberté lui aurait fait payé très cher. C'est pour toi qu'il s'est montré si dur. Pour t'éviter d'être un peu plus la cible de ses « collègues » C'est pour James qu'il est devenu mangemort, c'est pour toi qu'il s'est fait haïr de tout le monde.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues du Survivant. Albus posa une main ferme sur ses épaules et le réconforta. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Severus les regarda sans intervenir. Oui il s'en voulait à mort de son comportement, mais Harry devait accepter ce comportement avant qu'il ne puisse se pardonner.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Le plus grand secret de Severus Snape

Chapitre 7

Harry était resté prêt du feu, ruminant ses sombres pensées pendant toute la nuit. Son père l'avait trouvé emmitouflé dans un plaid au petit matin, les yeux fixés sur les braises du feu mourant. Il n'osait pas trop approcher de son fils. Il fallait se l'avouer, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir après ce que lui avait révélé Albus et il n'osait pas le sortir de ses méditations. En le regardant, l'image de James se superposa à celle de son fils et Severus repartit dans son passé heureux.

Flash Back

_Ils venaient d'emménager au manoir Potter. Secrètement bien sûr, et ils ne seraient pas seuls, mais c'était leur maison, leur chez eux, leur petit nid personnel. James était assis devant la cheminé, les jambes ramenées sur son torse, les épaules recouvertes d'une couverture d'enfant. Severus sourit. Son mari avait acheté cette couverture pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait des enfants. Il lui avait offerte un soir, emballée dans du papier argenté… Severus n'avait pas pu résister et avait accepter de tenter l'expérience, même s'il savait qu'avec son statut d'espion, il risquait de ne jamais voir grandir ses enfants. Il avait envie de croire en l'avenir. Mais, malheureusement, leurs tentatives avaient pour l'instant échoué. Il semblait que James n'était pas fait pour porter des enfants. Il en avait été profondément affecté, il avait pleuré des soirées entières, pensant que Severus ne le voyait pas._

_L'ancien Gryffondor avait finalement renoncé à porter leur enfants et tentaient de se résigner. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Severus de porter des enfants s'il voulait conserver sa position d'espion. Mais ce soir-là, Severus lui fit une surprise. Le tirant de ses méditations en venant se glisser dans ses bras, il le consola doucement._

_-Jamie ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Ne soit pas si triste… Je t'en prie…_

_-Je ne suis pas triste, amour…_

_-Ne ments pas._

_-Je m'en remettrais, je t'assure._

_-Non, je ne crois pas._

_James soupira. Non, il ne se remettrait jamais de ne pas pouvoir donner d'enfant à Severus, mais il parviendrait bien un jour à l'oublier._

_-Jamie… pourquoi ne pas … inverser les rôles ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Pourquoi n'essaierais-je pas de porter un enfant ?_

_-Mais… et ton travail d'espion ? Comment vas-tu faire ça ?_

_-Je me suis arrangé avec Dumbledore. Il accepte de me donner le poste de professeur de potion l'année prochaine. Comme ça je resterai à Poudlard et personne parmi les mangemorts ne verra, le cas échéant, que j'attends un enfant._

_-Et les enfants ? Tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard se répand comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le pays …_

_-Un simple sort de dissimulation fera l'affaire pour les étudiants. Il serait simple à détecter pour des mangemorts ou pour Voldemort, mais pour de simples étudiants ça ne posera pas de problème…_

_James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors Severus acceptait de porter des enfants ? Il acceptait que leur famille s'agrandisse même si le risque était grand. L'animagus se jeta dans les bras de son mari et pleura de joie. Severus le serra contre lui et le rassura en lui susurrant des mots doux._

_Bientôt leur étreinte se fit moins douce, plus passionnée, plus charnelle. Ils glissèrent sans même s'en apercevoir sur le tapis persan de leur salon. James couvrait son compagnon de baisers tendres mais enflammés et tentait de défaire cette encombrante robe de sorcier. Severus cherchait désespérément la bouche de son mari, assoiffé qu'il était de son corps et de son amour. Il ne pouvait jamais se passer bien longtemps de ce corps, de cet amour, de James… Il l'aimait profondément et n'envisageait plus de passer sa vie sans lui._

_Les mains du Gryffondor se glissèrent enfin sous la robe de sorcier et caressèrent le ventre plat où reposerait bientôt leur enfant. La caresse fit frissonner Severus qui répondit en embrassant le cou de son amant. James se mit à trembler mais poursuivit ses caresses, descendant toujours plus bas. Bientôt, ils furent complètement nus, alanguis dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant le feu qui brûlait en crépitant. Ils restèrent enlacés sagement, pendant un instant, puis la fièvre les reprit et ils se sautèrent dessus._

_Comme à son habitude, Severus voulut prendre le dessus, mais James l'en empêcha doucement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son mari qui lui avait demandé d'échanger les rôles ? Severus se laissa faire, ravi d'être passif sous les mains de son époux. Il le regretta bien vite. Qui avait été assez stupide pour dire que les Gryffis étaient de gentils agneaux ? Severus se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi son amant n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard tant il était sadique avec lui. En effet, James avait noué les bras de son amant avec ruban de soie sorti de nulle part et il s'échinait à le rendre fou en le couvrant de baisers. Un baiser dans le cou, un baiser sur l'épaule, un baiser sur le torse…_

_-… Ha… Jamie…_

_-Oui, mon amour ?_

_-Je t'en prie…_

_James ne répondit rien et continua sa torture. Il prit entre ses dents un petit bouton de chair et l'asticota de sa langue, puis il fit subir le même sort au second. Dans ses bras, son amant se tordait de plaisir essayant d'augmenter la surface de contact entre sa peau et cette si délicieuse langue. Mais, impitoyable, James l'empêchait de bouger et poursuivait sa tâche avec délectation. Il aimait goûter à la douceur de la peau de son mari. Il s'attarda sur le ventre, puis fini par avoir pitié de son mari qui gémissait de détresse sous ses caresses. Il écarta ses jambe et déposa de petits baisers légers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses._

_-James…_

_Le Gryffondor sourit et fini par exaucer son mari en prenant enfin son désir érigé dans sa bouche. Il entendit le cri étouffé de son mari et sourit doucement. Il finit par lécher, mordiller, caresser, aimer ce sexe dans sa bouche, pliant son propriétaire a sa volonté. Quand il cessa son petit jeu, Severus émit un cri de protestation._

_-Jamie ! Détache moi !_

_-Non, non, non, Sev'…_

_-Jamie, je t'en prie, je veux te toucher !_

_James caressa encore le torse offert de son amant et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il détacha le ruban et aussitôt deux bras puissant vinrent l'enlacer. Il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol sans pouvoir rien faire et il subit la même douce torture qu'il avait infligée plus tôt à son époux._

_-Severuuuuuus…_

_-Ho non, mon cher mari… Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça…_

_James rendit les armes et se laissa faire. Il apprécia pleinement les caresses de son mari. Quand il fut au bord de la folie sensorielle Severus remonta au niveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré de cette torture, James inversa leur position et commença à préparer Severus à son arrivée._

_-Ho mon dieu… Jamie ! Je t'en prie, arrête de me torturer…Viens !_

_James ne se fit pas prier, et remplaça les trois doigts qu'il avait introduits dans l'intimité de son mari par son sexe palpitant. Quand il le pénétra sans douceur, ils retinrent tout les deux un cri de plaisir. Severus agrippa les fesses de son mari et le maintint profondément en lui. Puis, doucement, James releva les jambes de son amant et les posa sur ses épaules. Il commença des va et vient lents et sensuels qui firent crier Severus. Laissant ses jambes glisser autour de la taille de son amant, le Serpentard s'agrippa aux épaules de son mari et cria son plaisir. Ils hurlèrent soudainement et se libérèrent ensemble dans une apothéose de sensations. James retomba sur le corps de son mari et se coula dans ses bras accueillants._

_-Je t'aime Sev'._

_-Moi aussi Jamie, moi aussi._

Fin du Flash Back

Severus sortit de ses rêveries et s'approcha de son fils. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Harry ?

Le Survivant sursauta et releva les yeux vers son père.

-Harry, ça va ?

-Je… Je suis perdu… Je ne sais plus qui croire. Toute ma vie j'ai cru à un mensonge et maintenant, voilà qu'un père sort de nulle part. Et ce père n'est autre qu'un professeur qui ne m'a témoigné que du mépris et de la haine pendant 7 ans…

Severus soupira. Ainsi, Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné…

- … Pourtant, poursuivit-il, j'ai envie de te faire confiance, parce que je ne vois pas de mensonge dans tes yeux.

Severus sentit une bouffée de joie monter en lui. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux si verts de son fils et y vit le même désir d'être aimé que lui-même avait éprouvé à son âge, mais aussi la même peur de tout perdre.

-Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant que tu sais tout, je n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer mon manège. Je te laisse le choix. Dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances de Pâques. J'irai les passer chez moi, si tu acceptes ce que je t'ai révélé, viens me voir le dernier jour de cours. Sinon, je reste ton père, et j'attendrai que tu comprennes mon histoire avec James.

Harry le regardait sans comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer le fait que l'homme qui se montrait si prévenant envers lui était le même que celui qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant si longtemps. Severus se leva.

-Je vais te laisser à présent. J'ai des cours à donner.

Et le maître des potions sortit, laissant Harry seul pour qu'il réfléchisse.

Dans une chambre de préfet deux jeunes garçons se réveillaient blotti l'un contre l'autre. Les rayons du soleil caressaient la chevelure flamboyante de vie du rouquin, tandis qu'ils flattaient la peau pâle du blondinet. Ron bougea légèrement et Draco resserra sa prise sur son corps. Quelques minutes leur suffirent pour se retrouver en train de se câliner avec douceur.

-Bonjour amour… souffla Draco en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Bonjour… marmonna Ron.

Draco passa ses doigts dans les cheveux si roux de son compagnon et embrassa le bout de son nez. Le rouquin passa sa main sur le torse de son compagnon et roula sur le coté pour se retrouver à cheval sur Draco. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son blondinet de compagnon. S'ensuivit un long et langoureux baiser qui ne se termina que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

-Ça c'est un bon jour qui commence… murmura Draco

-Hum… Et si il commençait encore mieux ?

Draco sourit et les fit rouler dans le lit pour reprendre une position dominante. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de Ron et redécouvrit le corps lentement, très lentement, trop lentement… Ron ne put retenir un gémissement quand ces doigts inquisiteurs glissèrent sur son érection.

-Draco…

Avec un sourire le Serpentard laissa ses lèvres glisser sur le corps offert de son amant. Les mains de Ron s'activèrent soudain pour obliger son sadique amant à aller au bout de ses caresses. Elles se perdirent dans ses cheveux, puis glissèrent sur la peau de son dos et finirent par s'égarer sur ses fesses. Draco l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en le pénétrant d'un seul coup. Ron expira brutalement et serra les dents. Draco patienta longtemps pour qu'il s'habitue à lui. Bientôt, le rouquin ondula des hanches, faisant perdre la raison à son compagnon. La chambre fut bientôt envahie d'un concert de gémissements et de cris de plaisir.

Harry était retourné dans la salle commune. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était encore tôt et personne n'était levé. Il monta dans son dortoir et constata que Ron n'y était pas. Le lit de Seamus était aussi vide, mais les mouvements qu'il percevait dans celui de Dean le dissuadèrent de faire le moindre bruit. Il passa dans la salle de bains, se doucha rapidement et s'habilla. Quand il redescendit dans la salle commune, Ginny y était apparue. Il se dirigea vers elle.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle se retourna pour tomber sur un Harry Potter honteux de sa conduite et penaud.

-Bonjour Harry.

Il s'assit près d'elle et prit sa main.

-Tu vas mieux ? Lui avait-elle demandé

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

-Je t'écoute…

Ginny serrait Harry dans ses bras, abasourdie par les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire. Ainsi, il n'était pas le fils de James et Lily… Il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait, et il venait de l'apprendre… Il était perdu… il ne savait plus qui il était et c'était ça qui l'avait poussé à se taire et à tenter de gérer cette situation tout seul.

-Harry ?

Le Survivant releva la tête.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… Je pense que je vais aller avec lui… Après tout, c'est mon père…

Ginny caressa ses cheveux en souriant.

-C'est à toi de décider Harry, mais quoi que tu fasses, nous serons là… Tous… Tu dois leur dire…

-Je…

-Je peux le faire si tu veux.

-Non. Je le ferai. Dès que je les verrai, je leur dirai et j'irai avec lui.

Un air déterminé flottait maintenant sur son visage. Ginny déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se faire soulever et emmener dans le dortoir des garçons. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux.

A suivre…


End file.
